malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Throatslitter
Throatslitter was a member of Sergeant Balm's 9th Squad Medium infantry in the 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. He was Hengese by race. He had pale eyesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.323 and scars on his neck. Due to repeated damage to his throat, his laugh became something to make anyone's hair within a league stand on end. He was often described as displaying a murderous look in his face and eyes. He carried twin long-knives in his gloved hands.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.317 In House of Chains Throatslitter was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, his squad had done their share of the fighting, and their names were well known amongst the other soldiers in the legion.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, Throatslitter, Corporal Deadsmell, and Widdershins settled in for a game of Troughs. Sergeant Balm, pessimistic of their chances, went off to create his death-mask.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.239 Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.287-295 Balm's squad pushed forward well beyond the other Malazan troops and took cover in a building filled with bolts of silk. Throatslitter led Deadsmell and Widdershins to investigate a noise he heard upstairs while Galt and Lobe watched the street from the windows. The three soldiers discovered the walls of the entire building had been filled with olive oil. Realising what Leoman meant to do, Balm's squad attempted to report their findings to Fist Keneb. But it was too late. When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.301-303 Fleeing from the flames, they soon joined a mixed group of survivors from Hellian's, Fiddler's, Cord's, and Gesler's squads, who made their way to the Temple of the Queen of Dreams. Balm ordered Throatslitter to kill Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, who had also taken shelter there, but was stopped by Galt's intercession.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.307-309/316/322-323 Throatslitter was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368/370 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams He had been trained as an assassin and was an active member of the Talon inside the army, and generally approached life as such, choosing to gather as much information as possible between squads. It was also known for him to be in active contact (though still keeping his anonymity) with another Talon member inside the army. (Information needed) In The Crippled God Throatslitter had taken a shot to his chest during the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk but survived due to his chain mail. The impact dented his sternum however and impacted on his voice, which had turned into a cracking rasp.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.102 Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Talon members Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Medium infantry Category:Hengans